You Need a Vacation
by Rhapsdy
Summary: Klavier decides Apollo needs a vacation and so tries to get him to join him, one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own the Ace Attorney series nor anything else written in here.

* * *

Apollo was resting on the desk, on the verge of sleeping, when the phone rang loudly, jolting him awake.  
"Hello?" He mumbled sleepily.  
"Herr Forehead?" Apollo recognised the voice.  
"What do you want...? I've got three cases to work on, and-"  
"Ja, it's about work. Someone's contacted me, they want you to defend them."  
"Huh?" Apollo sat up, suddenly wide awake. "Who?"  
"His name is..." Apollo could hear some rustling of what seemed to be paper at the other end of the line. "...Eyema Lye. But the only problem is... Well, he's in Spain."  
"Spain, huh... Wait, you have contacts in Spain!"  
"Ja, Herr Forehead. I grew up in Europe, remember?" Klavier laughed.  
"...Oh, right. Well, I'm sort of busy, two of the cases finish tomorrow..."  
"Well, his trial starts in a week. Plenty of time, ja? Anyway, I'll tell him you've said yes. Auf Wiedersehen!"  
"Wha-? Wait!" Apollo was too late. The line went dead, leaving him to sigh, pick up his pen and finish penning the reports he'd been too busy to write.

Klavier stood at the airport, waiting for Apollo to arrive. He stood waiting by the cafe, sipping a cup of coffee. Along with Phoenix, Trucy, Daryan, and Ema, they had been waiting for him to arrive for over an hour. Eventually a red-clad figure appeared on the other side of the hall, running and dragging a suitcase behind him.  
"Sorry I'm late- ...Wait. What's everyone doing here? I thought this was a case?" Apollo looked around at the unexpected people, and more importantly, their amount of luggage. They each had about 3 or 4 times the amount he had, even Trucy.  
"Ja, I lied." Klavier grinned as if it was no big deal.  
"What? Why!"  
"Because I knew you'd never take time off otherwise." Klavier picked up his bag.  
"No, I wouldn't! I really need to go, I have cases to finish, clients to prove innocent..." Apollo felt a hand clamp on his shoulder.  
"Herr Forehead, you need a vacation." Apollo couldn't really disagree. So he let himself be steered through the lobby, and towards the check-in desks.

And that's how Apollo found himself on a plane headed towards Costa del Sol, Spain, accompanied by a prosecutor, two detectives, his mentor and his mentor's daughter. And in the middle of an argument over who was paying for the in-flight drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo knocked on the door cautiously. He could hear the murmur of talking and the occasional laugh, and in the background music, which Apollo presumed was the Gavinners. The only difference was that it was turned down. He tried knocking again, to no avail. He pulled on the handle, and the door swung open. Apollo poked his head through the door, wondering whether to knock again. He glanced around the hotel room, trying to spot the prosecutor. Klavier was lying on the bed, probably staring out of the window, propped up on his elbows and lazily kicking his legs in the air. A phone rested against one ear, and it seemed like he hadn't noticed Apollo yet. The whole pose reminded Apollo of a schoolgirl, which almost made him laugh.  
"Ja... Look, Kris, I've gotta go. No, no... Look, I'll ring you later." Klavier rolled off the bed and landed on his feet, snapping the phone shut and sticking it in his pocket. That was when Apollo noticed something.  
_...W-Why isn't Prosecutor Gavin wearing a shirt?  
_Apollo blushed furiously, slammed the door and flattened himself against the wall next to it. Meanwhile, Klavier heard the door slam and turned around, halfway through pulling on a shirt. Striding over to the door, he pulled it open. He peered down both directions of the corridor, before spotting Apollo, who promptly turned his head away to hide the fact that his face matched his suit.  
"...Herr Forehead? Are you okay...?"  
"I-I'm f-fine." He stuttered, glancing at the German as he approached.  
"Are you sure...? You don't look it." Klavier leaned over him so his face was only a few inches from Apollo's own. Apollo couldn't help but notice that he _still_ hadn't buttoned up his shirt, which, however impossible it may have seemed, caused him to blush further.  
"R-Really. I'm fine." Apollo insisted, trying to look as confident as possible. They ended up locked in a staring contest.  
"Ach... You went into my room, didn't you?" Klavier laughed after a while. Apollo looked away.  
"N-No..."  
"...What did you want then?" Klavier asked, starting to button up his shirt.  
"I... Uh... Well, Mr Wright told me to come and find you." Apollo suddenly remembered. After a brief pause, he added "...And why do you leave your door open when you're changing!"  
"Oh? It was open?" Klavier grinned. Apollo knew he'd just walked into that one. "So, did you just want to see me or something?"  
"No... Mr Wright just told me to get you!"  
"And why was that?" Klavier raised an eyebrow.  
"Because we're all going out to eat. Well, we're waiting for you." Apollo sighed. Why was it that the glimmerous fop was always late? He put it down to trying to make a dramatic entrance.  
"Fine, fine... I'll be there in a minute, ja?" Klavier turned to go back into his room. "...Oh, and if you want to talk, next time just walk in. Your Chords of Steel should be loud enough, ja?" He chuckled, closing the door behind him. Apollo stood in the corridor for a moment, his brain frozen in thought. Eventually, one clear thought made its way through.

"_Huh? Wha... WHAAAAAA?" _


End file.
